Glory's Necklace
by harrypotterdancinqueen78
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a little shocked when he finds out about the family curse.  Hermione is even more so...


**Glory's Necklace**

"What do you mean I am going to find my one true love? Malfoys don't be believe in crap like love, you taught me that father." Draco Malfoy spat out as he slouched in the chair within his father's office.

"Sit down Draco, your father and I love each other, it is the Malfoy curse that makes us not love until we find the right match. Look you tried one date with Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, heck even Millicent and none of these purebloods have fit your fancy." His mother sighs as she sips her tea.

"Let me explain Draco, years ago, centuries even, a witch by the name of Glory cursed our family. We will only have one match in the world and they are the only one you can do anything with. She gave your, well way back grandfather a necklace and said that it would help him find his true love, lucky for him he was able to woo her, as were all the Malfoy men up to myself, but your mother was a hard one to crack and it took much convincing on my part, and her mothers part to let her agree to my courting. It gets more difficult for each Malfoy every new generation." Lucius explained and Draco's mouth was to the floor.

"So you are telling me I have to trust a crappy, cheap necklace to lead me to my WIFE!" he exclaimed.

"Yes." His parents sighed simultaneously.

"I will believe it when it happens." He muttered and got up off of his seat.

'Draco, the necklace will burn and glow when it senses your mate." Lucius said and Draco put the necklace around his neck, rolled his eyes and walked out of the office and back to Hogwarts for his afternoon classes and to deal with his fellow Head Hermione Granger.

He huffed at his parent's stupidity, all this trouble just so he will pick a wife. Pansy was annoying and overly obsessive, Daphne was a floozy and her sister Astoria was a down right bore. Millicent well, any man would shiver at her. They tried girls from France, America, Russia, Ireland, and Scotland the list went on and on.

But one day something urged him to bring the necklace with him to classes and he put it on at lunch.

As soon as he stepped out of the Great Hall it glowed and burnt like fire on his skin.

Then it pulled him…yes pulled him through the corridors to the moving staircase and up to the fourth floor around the corridors and right into, the Head common room and finally into Hermione Granger's dorm, where she was changing.

"MALFOY!" she yelled and she began sending curses and hexes his way as he ducked and blocked them one by one.

"I am sorry Granger sheesh, this damn necklace led me in here…OUCH!" he exclaimed jumping out of the way.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WE LAID OUT RULES! YOU WEREN'T TO ENTER MY DORM AND I WASN'T TO ENTER YOURS!" she screamed and he cringed at her escalating voice but he calmed down and zoned out her continuous ranting. Soon enough she was out of breath and plumped on her bed.

"Are you quite done?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, now as I was trying to say before you almost killed me, this necklace brought me here, although what I am about to say you may not believe, and believe me I don't want to believe it either but this necklace is supposed to bring me to my one and only mate." He told her and her mouth went agape.

There was silence for a good five minutes before she spoke.

"Malfoy what the hell are you on? We are not mates! We loath each other, extensively!" she yelled…again.

"Granger before today I didn't think it was true either but it dragged me with all the force in the world and it brought me here! In your room! Which I would not enter on my own accord! It was a month ago when my father gave it to me telling me the story behind it, I tried tons of girls before the necklace but never felt a connection to them! They were boring and that is what turned me away. They all thought of themselves, they were as dumb as sticks and they wanted MONEY! You are none of those! So please lets contact my parents." He begged looking at her expectantly.

"I will, if we go to McGonagall as well. I am not just trusting your family, who has hated me because of my blood status, I need someone there to tell what you are saying is indeed accurate." She said.

"Fine, you can have McGonagall there. Owl her and say we will be in her office in exactly half an hour. I am going to contact my parents." He told her and she nodded and he began to leave her dorm but turned around.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Granger, but if what this necklace does is real, then we have to try don't we."

He sighed and exited the room.

Half hour later Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat in red cushioned chairs in front of Minerva McGonagall's desk. Hermione and Draco were seated in two other red cushioned chairs beside them. McGonagall was looking at a book that the Malfoys had brought with them as proof.

"Well, this certainly is interesting." She sighed and looked to one of her favourite students. She herself refrained from having an emotional connection to her students but it was hard to do so with a girl like Hermione Granger. She exceeded in everything she did, she was bright, kind and an over all amazing person. Minerva looked down at the ancient text in front of her and sighed. She felt sadness for the girl. Being a Malfoy would ruin all that Hermione lived to be.

"Professor what is it? Please!" Hermione cried tears running down her cheeks.

"I am afraid Miss. Granger that what the Malfoys have said is indeed truthful. This necklace was given to them by a witch named Glory, my ancestor knew her well. She cursed all male Malfoys with only having one possible mate. They could not date or be intimate with anyone other than their mate. The necklace itself was given so that the Malfoys could find out who their mate was, Glory was not cruel. Unfortunately each generation it got harder and harder for the men to get their mate." McGonagall explained to her.

Hermione was crying into the palms of her hands. How could this happen to her? She was in love already. Ron Weasley was her mate; he was the one she was supposed to be with. They were going to get married and have kids, she would work in the Department of Magical Creatures and he would be an auror. She was not supposed to be with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Miss. Granger, I understand it is difficult. I myself went through it." Narcissa said to the young woman.

"No offence Mrs. Malfoy you loved Lucius, still do I am sure. I do not love your son, and he does not love me. I am a MUDBLOOD. I love another man!" she exclaimed.

"Miss Granger, this is a serious curse. If Draco does not marry, our line will die and he will most likely die of loneliness. He cannot even kiss another girl all his life. I understand our family and your friends have forever been in feud but please consider marrying Draco. One thing Malfoys do not do is let our family suffer." Lucius Malfoy begged her, LUCIUS MALFOY!

"Granger, I know we do not love each other and you love Weasley. But I would forever be in your debt if you married me. Think about it." Draco asked her and she nodded.

"If you will excuse me, I have some thinking to do." She bid them; she hugged her professor and left the office.

"Mr. Malfoy, if there is one thing I know about Hermione Granger is that she always makes the right decision." McGonagall told him and he nodded firmly.

"I just hope that right decision involves marrying my son." Narcissa sighed hugging her son.

"I am sure Miss. Granger will make her choice public when she knows for sure what she wants." Lucius assured his wife.

The older Malfoys said their good-byes and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

"Do you think she will accept professor?" Draco asked her.

"Miss. Granger is a lot of things Draco, but she is not selfish. She will run through every scenario in her head and drive herself insane making her decision. But in the end she will know for sure that she made the right choice. So to answer your question Mr. Malfoy I have no idea." She sighed and patted his shoulder and he left the office.

It has been a week since the meeting and no one ever saw Hermione other than for classes. Ron was pounding on the door non stop and the only one she would let in was Ginny or Professor McGonagall. Harry had tried to bribe her out and Ron sang her love ballad after love ballad to try to get her out.

Then on the eighth day she exited the room and headed to McGonagall's office and told her to get the Malfoys.

They sat as they had before and awaited her decision.

"I thought long and hard about my choice. As you know I am deeply in love with Ronald Weasley and we are currently dating. I pictured marrying him and having kids, growing old together, much like you and Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. But I curse myself everyday for being open minded. Draco and I hate each other, we really do. So when I found out I was his one true love I panicked. Ron was supposed to be that man. That is why I have come to a decision, well more like two options. If my first comes through there is no need for the second. Now can others other than Malfoys use this necklace to find their true love?" she asked."

"Am I assuming that you want to use it to see if it leads you to , Draco or perhaps another young man?" Lucius asked and she nodded.

"I do not believe that there would be a problem with that?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Glory told my ancestor that it was one of many necklaces made to find true love, but only a select few have access to one. Miss. Granger I believe would be able to use the necklace." Lucius confirmed.

Draco handed her the necklace and she placed it around her neck. It took awhile to warm up but soon it glowed. All the sudden she felt a tug. Draco back away and she edged closer, he went to the opposite side of the room and she followed.

"I think that confirms it," Lucius sighed. "Miss. Granger your decision?"

"I Hermione Jane Granger will accept Draco Malfoy's proposal of marriage." She said softly tears rolling down her cheeks.

Draco's eyes widened and Narcissa engulfed Hermione in a hug.

'Thank you." She muttered and Hermione also wide eyed nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some other business I must take care of." She said and walked out of the office to do the hardest thing she has ever had to do.

The Gryffindor common room was warm and cozy, full of laughter and friends. Near the fire Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley his girlfriend sat talking of the latest Quidditch match when Hermione entered the common room. Ron jumped up pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her passionately, she pulled away.

"Ron I need to talk to you." She said and he nodded. She took is hand and lead him up to his dorm.

Once there they sat on his bed and she explained about everything.

"You said no right? RIGHT?" he began to yell and cry a little.

"I love you Ronald Weasley with all my heart, but we are just not meant to be. The necklace directed me to Draco. I never wanted this to happen but if I am meant to be with Draco Malfoy all my life, and then I am meant to be with Draco Malfoy all my life. I want you to move on and meet a nice girl and get married and have kids and grow old with her. Promise me that Ron." She begged him.

"I loved you Hermione, but you broke my heart. I do not think I can forgive you for that. He is DRACO MALFOY! He called you MUDBLOOD, watched his Aunt TORTURE you! While I screamed for you! Yet, you choose him. And you don't love him Hermione. I know you don't Hermione. Have a nice life." He said.

"RON PLEASE, I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO STILL BE FRIENDS!" she yelled in tears.

"I can't be JUST friends with you Hermione! It is either more or nothing at all. I'm sorry but you made your decision, now I made mine." He told her and left her there to cry her broken heart out.

She sat in her room in the Head's dorm. She hadn't talked to Draco one on one since he told her about the curse. She really didn't want to speak with him at the moment. She understood it wasn't his fault. He couldn't tell his heart, no matter how deep down what to do, as she couldn't do with hers.

Someone knocked on her door and she got up and opened it revealing Draco.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I guess."

He walked in laid on her bed.

"Nice room." He said.

"We have the same room lay out Malfoy." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it either you know."

"I know you have told me a million times."

"You know what Granger at least I am trying to make this work!"

"I said yes didn't I?"

"And for that I am thankful, I would have been stuck with no one all my life. I couldn't even kiss another girl without feeling disgusted every minute of it." He told her honestly.

"It sucks…how could we fall in love?" she wondered aloud.

"We have been civil for quite sometime now and you know my family is over that blood prejudice." He sighed.

"I know. I like this Draco Malfoy much better. And I guess we could try this…together thing. Or at least being friends first." She gave in.

"Friends it is…I never really had a friend."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I have to even admit they are merely 'cronies'." She laughed at this.

"Parkinson and Zabini?"

"More wrapped up in each other."

"Okay, so I have to teach you how to be a friend."

"Deal…can friends hug?"

"Yes they can." She said and he stepped toward her and awkwardly put his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck and her head went to his chest.

"This is nice."

"Yeah, it is."

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night Draco."

And he left to his room and she smiled for the first time in a week.

The next morning Hermione got up and let out a large sigh, time to start her first full day as the future Mrs. Malfoy. She was trying to grasp being an almost Malfoy…Hermione Malfoy….Mrs. Draco Malfoy…no…Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy…no Hermione Malfoy. It was respecting customs; she promised herself that she would take the name of her husband, although at the time she believed she would be Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

She stretched and entered the bathroom and took a quick shower and did her hair in make up. She dressed herself in slim dark jeans, a white halter blouse and white matching flats.

When she went down in the Head common room, Draco already sat on the couch reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

"My mother wanted to give you a tour of the Manor today." He told her.

"Um…I guess that will be nice. Will you be joining us?"

"For some time but father wanted to discuss Malfoy Enterprises with me."

"Alright…should I change then?" she asked.

"Why?" he questioned looking at her outfit. "That is a perfectly acceptable outfit."

"I thought it may be too casual for your parents." She admitted with a blush.

"My mother has casual clothing…of a sort."

"Your mother wears jeans?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…no. But she wears pants on occasion, even flannel pajamas."

"Really, I always thought Malfoys were too good to wear such a cheap fabric like flannel." She sighed with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No we may be a prestigious pureblood family who keeps up appearance in public, we may also never have bonding time other than when discussing social events or work but we can be…normal for lack of a better term." He defended.

"Malfoy I saw you receive a sack of presents delivered by reindeer for Christmas…normal is no where near what that was!" she sighed with another roll of her eyes.

"That was one time!" he exclaimed.

"Your father hired Goyle to dress as the Easter Bunny and Crabbe to be cupid on Valentine's Day!" she added.

"Those were for special occasions."

"Your daily mail was delivered by a trained baby dragon!"

"Okay, okay, you win. I am spoiled and Malfoys are not normal. I lied about my mother wearing flannel, once a shirt she wore was polyester and she claimed to have contracted a rash. She only wears the very best and all her sleep wear is silk." Draco admitted and Hermione laughed.

"I have to go cancel my plans with Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Lavender. I will be back in fifteen minutes. When is your mother expecting us?" she asked.

"Within the hour." He told her.

"Alright it shouldn't take long…although I still haven't broken the news to them that I am marrying a Malfoy I am sure Ginny will blow up Neville or something in a cross fire." She told him with a sad smile thinking back to the time when Ron broke Ginny's antique jewelry box, but the thought of Ron just wanted to make her cry.

She exited the common room and headed to the Gryffindor common room but did not make it because Ginny was storming down the halls with Luna, Parvati and Lavender following after her. She guessed Ron told her.

"HERMIONE GRANGER HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER FOR A FREAKING MALFOY!" she screamed her wand pointed out.

"Sorry Mione, we tried explaining to her that you most likely had a good explanation for everything." A panting Parvati managed to get out.

"I do…Ginny I still love Ron with all my heart but…" she began.

"BUT WHAT? HE LOVES YOU HERMIONE AND YOU BROKE HIS HEART! EXPLAIN THAT!" Ginny yelled some more and they were attracting the attention of some younger students.

And so she explained everything that had happened within the last week.

Ginny's face went from angry to guilty in a matter of minutes. Parvati, Luna and Lavender were all in shock.

"Oh Mione, that is the saddest thing I have ever heard! The necklace brought you to Malfoy and you weren't meant to be with Ron!" Lavender exclaimed although Hermione could tell the girl was a little thrilled that she may have a shot at being with her Won Won.

"Hermione…I…I am sorry I freaked out at you. Ron kind of made it seem like you just broke it off and have been having this secret affair with Malfoy or something. Did you explain that all to him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I did. I can understand why he left things out though. He was mad and that is how he let it out." She sighed, tears flowing down her face.

"Well no harm done…I had a feeling you and Ronald weren't meant to be. The nargles told me you weren't and I set it aside because they are horrible liars but it seems they told the truth!" Luna exclaimed.

"Now that that is taken care of lets go to Hogsmeade." Parvati cheered.

"I can't Mrs. Malfoy has requested that I go to the Manor for a tour." She sighed.

"Meeting the in laws already, I am sure they are a bundle of rainbows and lollipops." Ginny said sarcastically.

"I am nervous. Mrs. Malfoy was anything but mean at the meeting with McGonagall and other than begging me to marry his son Papa Malfoy didn't say much." Hermione explained.

"What about Malfoy? How is he taking it?" Lavender asked.

"Surprisingly well, as you know we had begun to stand each other already from Head duties. We are both victims so I can't blame him for what occurred." She said.

"Well…have a nice…visit." Luna said a little unsure if it was a visit or a death sentence.

"Thank you…if I do not return…Ginny I leave you my clothes that my Aunt bought me, Lavender the make up, Luna my books (you will appreciate them the most), Parvati, Crookshanks always loved you, tell Harry that well…its all in will!" she over exaggerated.

She headed back to her common room.

Draco was still sitting on the couch but instead of the Prophet he read over the files that Hermione assumed were for his…their family business.

"Shall we go?" she asked and he peered up from his work and nodded.

"We shall." He said and he packed up his stuff and they flooed to Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor was enormous. That itself was an understatement. It was magnificently grand in everyway imaginable. The manor was made of smooth stone, which gave it a modern feel, it was dark and Hermione felt incredibly out of place. She was to live here the rest of her life.

The first room they entered was the Grande Entrance. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling and the floor was made from marble. There were four directions you could go, left, front, right and up. Narcissa Malfoy greeted her son and future daughter each with a hug.

"Welcome Miss. Granger to Malfoy Manor, beautiful isn't it." She asked.

"It is…I feel so out of place personally." She admitted.

Narcissa let out a small chuckle.

"I did too dear, the Black home although dark as well had its certain places that made me feel happy and alive. When I first met Lucius at a function here I felt it was just creepy." She said.

"Now Narcissa you love this house more than anyone I know…Miss. Granger we meet again...son." Lucius Malfoy entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Father."

"Lucius I do love this house, but you have to admit it is quite morbid." Narcissa stated firmly.

"Maybe for you, but for people such as Draco and me it has been home since birth." Lucius explained.

"Either way, I love the architecture, the paintings, the gardens are my favourite, and some of the bedrooms and bathrooms still make me feel like I am living a fairytale." Narcissa voiced.

"I am sure it is lovely Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione smiled timidly.

"Now Draco, why don't we leave these ladies to tour and we head to the office to discuss a location for the new headquarters in France." Lucius asked.

"Certainly father…Hermione if you need me mother or one of the house elves will bring you to my father's office." Draco agreed and told.

"I am sure I will be fine Draco, thank you." She said and the two men headed to the right.

"Come Hermione we will go to the left wing first." Narcissa told her leading the younger woman to the left.

The first room the woman entered was the Dining Room. There was a long oak table that had been stained, behind the table was a fireplace and above the fireplace was a portrait of Draco, Lucius and Narcissa.

"One day, there will be a picture of you and Draco's child up on that wall" Narcissa sighed with a smile; Hermione sent her a weak smile and gulped. Children…with Malfoy?

There were a few paintings that Hermione recognized from a book she once read and she could name the history behind it, to which Narcissa was quite impressed. Against one wall was a Dining Cabinet that held all the silverware and china.

A candelabrum was in the middle of the silver table clothed table and at each end were taller, engraved chairs.

Narcissa next brought her to the lounge room where there were forest green velvet lined furniture; a sofa, a few chairs and in the centre another oak stained table this time a coffee table. This room was filled with mostly pictures, but the room was as if it was partially a greenhouse. It had green house windows that allowed you to see the whole garden.

"Beautiful isn't it. This is the room where you will entertain other high society girls for weekly tea." Narcissa said with another smile. Just what Hermione wanted, being stuck in a room with Parkinson, the Greengrass sisters, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis, talking about the latest shoe trends and gossip.

Narcissa next lead her to the kitchens, it had about ten house elves bustling around preparing the daily meal, Hermione frowned at the house elves and jotted down in her head that she must ask Draco if they were paid.

The kitchens themselves were much like one in a five star restaurant. Hermione thought that this may be because of the numerous social events that were attended here that Narcissa mentioned every other sentence.

Next was a smaller bathroom, and by small in the world of Malfoy's the size of an off suite bathroom in the main quarters. Narcissa then directed her to the library and study wrapped in one. This library was bigger than the Hogwarts library by about a thousand books. Hermione's face glowed with excitement as rows of books just waiting to be read lined the walls. A black couch sat in the centre for a place to read, and there was a smaller room attached that was the study which had a large picture of the first ever Malfoy! A pine desk sat with a leather chair in front of it, there was a wooden filing cabinet that took up all of one wall and papers in files were neatly stacked on the desk.

Next Narcissa brought her to the ballroom, yes the ballroom. It had the same marble floor a stage where the orchestra or music for the night could play, and a Grande piano currently sat on the stage. The ceiling like the Great Hall was enchanted, but instead it looked like a majestic forest with fairy lights glittering around. Clothed tables with centre pieces of a single rose outlined the room.

Hermione pictured herself dancing with a masked stranger across the ballroom floor.

"Lucius and I had our first dance in this room. It was when I finally realized I loved him and right here where we stand there was mistletoe and we shared our first kiss. Of course after that like all Malfoy men he ran. I was quite upset and demanded to know why he left me. Remember Miss. Granger all Malfoys are afraid of their wives, which may just be because we are the only ones they can have." Narcissa reminisced

"I think Draco already knows what I am capable of." She assured the older woman, giggling lightly at the time she slapped Draco in third year.

Narcissa directed Hermione upstairs, the walls upstairs were lined with pictures of all the past Malfoys, whom were all currently sneering at her in distaste.

There were five bedrooms, each with a bathroom. Narcissa indicated her and Lucius' room, and across the hall Narcissa opened a double door room.

"This will be yours and Draco's room. He currently is in the bedroom just next to this one but all couples have a new room when they are together.

"But Draco and I aren't together."

"Not yet dear, but soon enough you will have to be."

"I think it will be weird, I never thought I would marry someone I did not love…no offence to your son Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione confided in her.

"No worries dear, Draco himself has been fretting. As you know he himself does not have experience either." Narcissa sighed.

"Which is kind of funny because some girls call him the Slytherin Sex God." Hermione blurted and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh dear, my lips are sealed." Narcissa laughed.

They went on like nothing happened and Narcissa showed her the rest of the rooms and the garden which had basically every non poison or deadly plant available. It also had a little pond, a bench area and a seat swing.

The whole tour took about all of the afternoon and at the end Lucius and Draco were waiting.

"Have fun?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Yes, your mother is lovely."  
>"I know."<br>"Well son, I am sure it is time for you to get back."

"Yes father, we will see you at Christmas.'

"Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we were expecting to see you for at least one week of break."

"I think that will be alright. I will need to arrange something with my parents; Draco still needs to meet them."

With that they bed each other farewell and Draco and Hermione flooed back to their common room.

It had been a month since the visit to Malfoy Manor and Draco and Hermione were getting use to the whispers and stares from their classmates. Hermione hadn't spoken to Ron at all since she broke up with him and she had only spoken to Harry briefly to explain the situation. Her and Draco had begun to be quite close and often found that they spent most their free time together.

"Want to go over holiday plans?" Hermione asked Draco when they entered the common room coming from dinner.

"Sure…my room?" he suggested and she agreed.

They made it up to his room and they sat on his bed.

"Okay so first day of vacation we head to your parents, they say we are having dinner with the Nott's, Parkinson's and the Zabini's. Over the course of the next couple of days your mother wants to shop with me…goodie. On the fourth day there is a Holiday party at the Greengrass Manor…where Astoria and Daphne will flirt with you and I will grasp onto your arm to save you from the octopus arms that are DAPHIA (DAPHNE/ASTORIA). Fifth and sixth day are normal days that we relax in the library and do daily business, good day for present wrapping. On the seventh day is Christmas Eve which is the ball at the Manor. The next morning is Christmas where we will head to my parents and open gifts and eat turkey dinner. The day after is Boxing Day, which in the muggle world means tons of shopping. On the ninth day we bake cookies, the tenth play outdoors, the eleventh I will bring you to a bowling alley where I will show you what bowling is. The twelve we will go tobogganing. On the thirteenth day I promised we'd go to the Weasley's for dinner and on the final day of vacation we take the train back to Hogwarts. "Hermione concluded.

"Um…yeah okay." Draco said.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked her.

"Nothing, you don't need to get me anything." She hushed him

"Like hell I don't you are going to be my wife." He exclaimed and she cringed which he noticed.

"What? You so repulsed by that? That we will get married and have kids? Do you HATE me that much? I tried being nice Hermione, and I think I am ready to get out of this friend stage with you and try more!" he told her.

"It has only been a month…" she muttered.

"That may be _Granger_ but you can't deny that we weren't practically friends before all this anyhow." Draco added forcefully.

"Draco…please…" she sighed.

"Please what Hermione?"

"Please…don't give up on me."

"…"

"I am trying Draco I am, but I still, I still love Ron." She admitted, tears running down her face.

"DAMNIT HERMIONE! I am always going to be second best to Ronald Weasley! Just…just leave Hermione! Go back to him! Love him! You obviously can never love me more than you love him!" he ordered and she continued to cry and she tried to hug him put he pushed her off.

She ran out of the room, her belongings zooming after her. She knew what she had to do.

The next day she headed to the Gryffindor common room and found Ron sitting on the couch.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"To talk Ronald, there is something that I need to tell you and you are going to listen." She demanded.

"Fine, make it quick."

"I need closure; I need you to finally accept that there will never be an 'us' together again. I need you to move on so I can move on. Draco has tried to love me and he told me last night that he is ready to be more than friends, but I couldn't tell him the same because I still love you!" she explained.

"Why don't you be with me then? Come back to me Hermione!" he begged.

"I love you Ron, but I find myself wanting to love him too. But I can't until I say good bye to you properly. The first time I did it half heartedly, I wanted to be with you no if, ands or buts. But recently that has changed, I find myself wanting to be with Draco Ron. So I am now having my closure…Ron Weasley you were my first love, and I will always love you, you were one of my best friends, and if you feel you cannot continue to be my friend than fine. But I still love you, a part of me always will. But Ron I am trying to move on and I am getting over you." She finished.

"I love you Mione…I don't know if I can love anyone else." He cried.

"I felt the same way Ron, but Draco is the man I will marry and I am sure there is one girl out there that you will love just as much if not more than me." She told him.

"Do you really like him?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes Ron!"

"Okay…sorry. I guess Luna Lovegood is attractive or Parvati." Ron sighed.

"I hear Lavender Brown still has a thing for you." She told him and he laughed.

"Maybe…" he sighed.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Oh Ron!" she exclaimed and engulfed him in a humongous hug.

"I am sorry I have someone to go find and tell Harry that he can relax and not have to choose between his two best friends." She told him and he nodded and shooed her out.

Draco sat on his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he hollered and Hermione walked in.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"So, um…there is this girl who was a complete idiot to this guy. She didn't realize she was falling for him until it may have been too late. She loved another man before but a witch showed her true love. This boy let his heart out to her and she told him she loved this other guy still and they fought and she thought she may never get another chance with this guy…is she right?" Hermione asked him.

He paused for a moment contemplating what she said.

"…no I don't think she is. You see this boy is falling for this girl and he took her away from this other guy. He thought that maybe she was starting to like him to. He tells her how he feels and yes she doesn't feel the same way. But the girl comes back and asks for forgiveness and because he loves her so much…he gives her another chance." He explained.

She smiled weakly at him and entered the room.

"Do you really mean it? You will forgive me?" she asked him.

"Yes…do you love me?"

"I think I just might."

"Good."  
>"Good."<p>

"Are you going to come over here anytime soon?" he asked and she blushed and sat next to him on the bed.

"You know I have never had my first kiss…not being attracted to anyone is a curse." He sighed.

"I don't mind…I tend to give in to sob stories anyhow."

"Sob story? Do you woman accuse me Draco Malfoy of making up a sob story?"

"Yes."

"Huh…"

'Oh stop pouting!"  
>"No you hurt my feelings."<br>"What feelings?"

"HEY!"  
>"I'm kidding…although a couple months ago if asked if Draco Malfoy had a heart I would have laughed."<p>

"Only for you love."

"Are you going to quit talking and kiss me already?"

"I guess if I have to…"  
>She playfully punched him in the arm and he chuckled. He leaned forward and carefully brushed his lips against hers. She held his shoulders and pulled him in to a deeper kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her fingers were in his soft delicate hair.<p>

They broke apart and hugged each other tightly.

"Christmas is going to be interesting…my father may have to get out the shot gun after all." Hermione laughed

"A what?"

"You will be better off not knowing what it is." She laughed and they continued on snogging.

**THE END**


End file.
